Known is a storage apparatus that controls the running of commands based on the priority set to the command. Specifically, for example, known is a storage apparatus that runs I/O commands issued based on Qos (Quality of service) control. This type of storage apparatus receives an I/O (Input/Output) command given a priority, and controls the running of the I/O command based on the priority given to that I/O command (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).